Half Angel, Half Demon
by XiaoBai
Summary: Harbingers bring GOOD to either Hell or Heaven. But they were very rare. So when Shirou Kamui was discovered to be the new harbinger, the residents of Hell were determined to get him on their side...Clamp works Xover with X'99. Please R


Okay, this is my second crossover Clamp story...I really hope you guys will like it. This is a crossover with any Clamp manga I can think of... If you have any GOOD and CONSTRUCTIVE suggestions, please feel free to tell me.  
  
Warnings: There might be slash in the later chapters. So if you do not like it, don't read this fic.  
  
Also, NO FLAMES ALLOWED.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from X'99 and Wish. They belong to the wonderful group CLAMP.  
  
Summary: Harbingers bring GOOD to either Hell or Heaven. But they were very rare. So when Shirou Kamui was discovered to be the new harbinger, the residents of Hell were determined to get him on their sides, no matter how much it would cost to do so...  
  
Rating: PG-13. Might go up in the later chapters.  
  
--  
  
Half Angel, Half Demon.  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Chapter 1: First Move.  
  
--  
  
The Harbinger was said to be the one to decide upon the fate of Earth. The two different wings upon his shoulders signified that he could either be the savior of the people or the destroyer...  
  
However, in another world, the Harbinger was none of the above.  
  
The Harbinger was merely termed as 'A mortal with the high potential of becoming either a real arch angel or a real demon even before his life span ended'. Of course, every human being had this potential. But, only the really special ones were picked by the immortals.  
  
These special ones would have the angel's beauty and the demon's eyes or the vise versa. They also possessed characteristics of both angels and demons.  
  
On the other hand, the immortals would not be able to recognize the harbinger until he or she reached the maturing age.  
  
This maturing age varied in every person. The maturing age could range from birth to around 40 years. None of the harbingers so far had a maturing age of over 40.  
  
Now, it had been ten years since the previous harbinger was discovered. The harbinger had chosen Heaven in the end, and the residents of Hell were very anxious. They were in need of a harbinger, as he or she would boast the developments of Hell and the latest harbinger they got was reaching her hundredth birthday (of course, she still had the looks of a 18 year old teenager). Hell was in serious need of a new harbinger.  
  
So, when news about a potential mortal came from the devil scouts (the crows), everyone in Hell was excited and restless at the same time. They were afraid that this harbinger would, once again, chose Heaven. Subsequently, the demons began to plot a scheme to win the harbinger over.  
  
And their first move was...  
  
Get the harbinger before the angels did.  
  
-- --  
  
In the main halls of the demons' headquarters (a.k.a. the Palace of the Demon King), a demon strode in, his leather shoes squeaking slightly against the polish marble floor, and sat down upon one of the expensive- looking chairs surround a long wooden table. There were many computer monitors sitting on the table and the floor under the table was carpeted with countless wires.  
  
The demon's hair was gelled slightly and he was wearing a black leather uniform. The many badges dangling from his chest signified that this demon was of a high rank. His golden eyes were currently darkened with annoyance and a small scowl was upon his face.  
  
"Morning, Fuuma." Another demon came in and gave his salutations. He paused when he noticed the foul mood Fuuma was in.  
  
The newcomer raised an eyebrow, "Had a bad night, huh?"  
  
Fuuma glared at the other demon, "Don't even TALK about it, Kokuyo."  
  
The Demon King's son shrugged and flung himself onto the chair beside Fuuma.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I stayed up all night just to correct the bloody mistakes made by a good- for-nothing assistant." Fuuma muttered and sent another glare when Kokuyo chuckled amusedly.  
  
"Why don't you just change that assistant?" Kokuyo suggested.  
  
Fuuma snarled,"I need to search for a suitable successor...BUT, because of RECENT events, I hardly had the time to sleep, much less search for an assistant..."  
  
"Quit whining, Fuuma," Another voice said. The two demons looked up and a third devil joined them.  
  
Fuuma sneered, "At least I do not go about pestering others to take me to the annual Angel and Demon meetings, Koryu."  
  
Koryu's garnet eyes flared in anger, "What?!"  
  
Fuuma crossed his arms and smirked at the other demon, "Come on, admit it. You like that performance angel—Kohaku, if I remembered correctly."  
  
The garnet devil was apoplectic with rage, but he couldn't find a suitable retort. Fuuma's smirk widened when he knew that he had won the argument.  
  
Kokuyo, who had been witnessing the verbal war with much boredom, spoke up.  
  
"Have you heard what we are going to discuss today?"  
  
Other demons were beginning to arrive in the hall. Koryu shot Kokuyo a warning look, but shrugged. Fuuma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course. Everyone in my section was talking about it since last week. I heard that the council are going decide what to do about the harbinger incident today."  
  
"Wonder what are they going to do..." Kokuyo mused and sent Fuuma an amused look. Fuuma saw it and frowned. Kokuyo was smiling in that freaking way that ALWAYS got Fuuma into trouble. He shivered inwardly and began to speculate what the meeting was about.  
  
-- --  
  
It was half an hour later before everyone was assembled in the hall. The Demon King Akuma himself was seated upon the throne at the front of the hall. Fuuma was rather surprise; Akuma did not usually attend such meetings.  
  
"Welcome, my fellow demons. As many would already know, we are going to discuss a matter of great importance today—The newest Harbinger."  
  
"I have received the full report of this harbinger. His name is Shiroi Kamui and he had just passed his maturing age (which is 18 years). He is an orphan and he lives in the city Tokyo in Japan with his friend Kotori. So far, none of the angels had noticed this new harbinger yet; the crows said that he had not develop a strong aura yet."  
  
"Now please refer to the computer screen." There was a moment of shuffling as the other demons turned towards the monitors.  
  
"On it, there are the other details concerning this harbinger. Also, there is a picture of him. Please take note of his appearance. Observe the rare beauty he had, and note his eyes. His eyes are of a distinct violet. He had the beauty of the angel and the eyes of the demon."  
  
"Now there comes the question of 'Who to be sent to escort the harbinger to Hell?' I was initially intending to send Arashi-san—our latest harbinger. However, I received a piece of information worth celebrating for: Arashi-san is now pregnant."  
  
There was a collective gasp around the hall before the demons burst into applause. The said demon blushed deeply and her mate grinned happily.  
  
The Demon King smiled at the couple before clearing his throat. At once, the hall fell into silence.  
  
"So, I held a poll in the council for the next demon suitable for this job and came out with a satisfying result. We decided that Fuuma-san would be the escort."  
  
-- --  
  
Fuuma wasn't bursting with rage, but he was also none too happy about this new mission. Which was why the demon was wearing this scary frown upon his face.  
  
"Come on Fuuma, it's not really that bad to go to the human world. It's quite fun actually." Kokuyo said, although he was trying hard to suppress a grin.  
  
Fuuma turned around and glared at the Demon King's son, "You knew about it all along, did you, Kokuyo?"  
  
Kokuyo raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll know about it beforehand?"  
  
"Simply because you are in the Council and you father is the Demon King!" Fuuma snarled.  
  
Kokuyo shrugged indifferently, "Whatever you say, Fuuma."  
  
Growling fiercely at the other demon again, Fuuma stepped away and moved briskly towards his section. To his annoyance, Kokuyo followed him. Fuuma narrowed his eyes, determined not to speak.  
  
"Why are you so upset about it anyway?" Kokuyo asked good-naturally. Fuuma remained silent.  
  
"Are you worried about work or something?" Kokuyo continued, determined to dig the truth out of Fuuma.  
  
"Or perhaps you had an allergy to the human world? Or was it just that you dislike the human world so much that you refuse to step one demon foot upon it?" Kokuyo carried on when Fuuma had ignored his first two questions.  
  
"No." Fuuma hissed, finally giving in to the questions.  
  
At this, Kokuyo smirked slyly, "Or is it because you are mad at me for not informing you beforehand?"  
  
"Look, how about this? I go to the human world and get that pretty harbinger down here and YOU can just go back to whatever you are suppose to do and LEAVE ME ALONE." Fuuma barked and with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
Kokuyo chuckled quietly when he realized he had hit a nerve. Smirking slightly, he teleporting back to his department.  
  
-- --  
  
"Ja ne, Kamui-kun!"  
  
Kamui smiled and waved as his classmate left the classroom. He shut his bag with a 'click' and was about to go as well when his vision blurred suddenly.  
  
Stumbling, Kamui threw his arm out to grab for support and his hands found the edge of the table. His other hand covered his eyes, which was shut tightly, as he tried to still himself.  
  
After a while, Kamui opened his eyes experimentally, removed his hand and straightened up.  
  
Kamui sighed as he reached for his bag absently. He frowned slightly when he noted that this was the eighth time he almost black out.  
  
'What's going on?' He thought grimly, rubbing his head slightly.  
  
Shaking his head, Kamui decided that brooding about this subject would get him nowhere. He then shut the windows and left the classroom.  
  
Outside the window, a white figure appeared on the thick branch of the tree, looking thoughtfully as Kamui left the room.  
  
The person stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small mobile phone. Opening it, he punched a few buttons on it and nodded slightly as he consulted the information displayed on the phone screen.  
  
"Dizziness due to rapid development of the inner body. Check."  
  
The figure slid the phone back into his pocket and then disappeared once more.  
  
-- --  
  
"Kamui-kun!"  
  
Kamui looked up and smiled as a beautiful blond girl ran up to him.  
  
"How's school today, Kotori-chan?" Kamui asked, grasping the girl's hand and began walking.  
  
Kotori laughed gaily, "The girls pulled a prank again! This time, it's on Prissy Petunia!"  
  
Kamui's eyes widened in amusement, "Prissy Petunia? Was it Petunia Grettle- sensei, your English teacher?"  
  
Kotori nodded and Kamui snorted, "What did they do?"  
  
"Well, Sakuri-chan found out that Kutachi-sensei gave Grettle-sensei a pair of...blue clown shoes, I believe, for her birthday. Of course, Grettle- sensei NEVER wore it, but the girls found the shoes tucked in a secluded spot in Grettle-sensei's closet and they took them."  
  
"What happened next?" Kamui asked, wondering how a pair of clown shoes could be used in a prank.  
  
"Sakuri-chan and two others—Ai-chan and Miiko-chan—sneak into Grettle- sensei's dormitory this morning and made the alarm clock go off at a later time." Kotori said slowly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Go on." Kamui prompted.  
  
"Grettle-sensei always lay out her clothes, bags and shoes every night before she go to sleep. But Ai-chan thinks that in a hurry, Grettle-sensei wouldn't notice what she would be wearing. She will just put them on. So..."  
  
"So, you exchange Grettle-sensei's normal shoes for those blue clown shoes..." Kamui finished, a grin dawning upon his face.  
  
"Yes! And Grettle-sensei actually put on those shoes without a second thought!" Kotori laughed.  
  
"Then what happened?" Kamui asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, she came to class, not knowing anything! And when everyone was laughing her head off, Grettle-sensei just looked indignant and kept on asking what was going on! Then someone pointed at her shoes and she looked down...and she simply froze! She stared at the shoes for a while before rushing out of the classroom!"  
  
The both of them laughed at that image and stopped only after several minutes. Kamui looked at the grinning Kotori for a moment.  
  
"Kotori-chan, don't you want to live in the dorms with the other girls?" Kamui asked.  
  
Kotori stopped walking and her grin was gone in a second. Kamui continued, "I mean, wouldn't it be better for you to stay with the girls? You would have people to accompany you, to play and laugh with you--"  
  
"But Kamui-kun, I have YOU as company." Kotori said, turning to look at Kamui.  
  
Kamui looked down, "It's different, Kotori-chan...you need to have your own friends. I know I am your friend, but I'm a...well, I'm a guy. I cannot talk with you about shopping...and the stuff you girls talk about."  
  
"Besides...we are both from different boarding schools...yours' an all-female school while mine's a all-male school...people will talk if they know we are living together."  
  
"Are you concern for your reputation?" Kotori asked and Kamui could see that the blond girl was getting angry.  
  
"No, Kotori-chan. I'm more concern about you. Such rumors aren't good for a girl like you." Kamui said.  
  
"I don't care, Kamui-kun!" Kotori said, stepping closer to Kamui and grabbing his hand. Kamui noticed tears in her eyes and felt anguish.  
  
"I vow to Otousan that I will stay with you and protect you when your parents..." Kotori squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Kamui, "I will keep to that vow for as long as I live!"  
  
"Kotori-chan--" Kamui began but was interrupted when the ground beneath their feet began to tremble violently. Kamui clutched tightly to Kotori and looked around anxiously.  
  
Suddenly, a huge beast-creature burst out from the ground, growling menacingly. Kamui heard Kotori gasped as he stared fearfully at this being.  
  
The creature looked like a huge mutated dog. Its hide was black, with occasional patches of red all over its body. Globs of saliva were felling from its huge yellow teeth and Kamui noted that the saliva burn through the cement as it touched the pavement. He felt his stomach turn and gulped.  
  
The beast was staring malevolently at them with uncanny red eyes; it's huge mouth snapping occasionally. Kamui knew at once that this creature was hungry.  
  
He looked around desperately, searching for escape route. He could make a run for it, but Kotori might not catch up. Fighting the beast wasn't an option; the being was too huge.  
  
Kamui was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kotori tugging at his shirt. He looked sideways at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kotori was looking determinedly at him. Kamui's eyes widened when he realized what Kotori was trying to tell him.

_Leave me and escape!_

Kamui frowned grimly and shook his head. Kotori looked exasperated and was about to make a response when the beast growled louder.  
  
Kamui turned his eyes and gasped when he saw it charging right at them. This is the end, he thought as the beast's opened mouth came closer.  
  
Suddenly, Kotori pushed Kamui away and before he knew, the beast had taken Kotori.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, reaching out for the limp body in the beast's mouth.

_I have to stop the beast! I have to!_

Suddenly, Kamui vision dimmed greatly and he sank to his knees. He felt pain all over his body, especially his head. Gripping his head, Kamui squeezed his eyes shut and cursed silently before he black out.  
  
_I have to save Kotori..._  
  
-- --  
  
"_What_?" Fuuma exclaimed and stood from his seat upon a branch.  
  
'This is impossible! How can a Tsaebkcalb escape from Hell?' He thought fretfully, 'I must stop it at once!'  
  
Suddenly, Fuuma felt something wrap around his body and soon, he was immobile. Then Fuuma heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I apologize for my rudeness, Fuuma-san, but I will not allow you to interfere with the Tsaebkcalb."  
  
Fuuma gritted his teeth and turned to face the speaker. It was a man of around early 30s. He was wearing a simple black long sleeve turtleneck and black pants. In his hands held many pieces of papers marked with an upside down star.  
  
"I should have known." Fuuma growled, "Sakurazuka Seishirou—the _famous_ summoner. Are you still bitter about the incident ten years ago? Well, it wasn't OUR fault. The angels took that harbinger in the end."  
  
The summoner narrowed his eyes for a moment before smiling again, "I am still bitter about it, Fuuma-san, and of course, I do not blame the residents of Hell."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Fuuma snapped. Seishirou's smile turned nastier.  
  
"I have...information that told me something very interesting, Fuuma-san. This boy is a very special being." He said, turning his eyes upon the happenings below the tree, "Watch, his wings are about to come out."  
  
Fuuma watched in amazement as huge wings burst from the boy's back. Then he frowned in puzzlement, "Four wings? I thought harbingers have two wings..."  
  
Seishirou nodded, "Yes, strange isn't it? However, he is not the only harbinger to have such qualities. There are many four-winged harbingers in the past...but they are extremely rare...and they are called the Quadwings..."  
  
Suddenly, the boy disappeared. Fuuma blinked slightly, looking around the area anxiously; Akuma will kill him if he lose the harbinger.  
  
Abruptly, the Tsaebkcalb was flung to another side of the path. The boy stared at the beast for a few moments before moving over to the blond girl.  
  
"When did he get there?" Fuuma muttered. Seishirou seemed to be a little surprised too, for his eyes were widened.  
  
The boy was tending to the girl gently now. The huge wings upon his back were flexing slightly.  
  
"So what are you going to do with him?" Fuuma asked quietly. Seishirou chuckled, "Bag him, of course."  
  
"How would that help you?" Fuuma snapped. He couldn't afford to lose the harbinger now. Akuma would REALLY kill him.  
  
Fuuma was slightly shocked when Seishirou's eyes turned soft, "Hmm...let's just say he might help me...fulfill some wishes..."  
  
Sensing a flaw in Seishirou's concentration, Fuuma snapped out of the invisible bonds and jumped down the tree. He heard Seishirou gasped sharply and ran faster. He must get to the boy FIRST.  
  
The boy was still kneeling beside the girl. Fuuma then decided to flit—a technique used by the demons to run at a very fast speed. He reached the boy in a few seconds and knocked him unconscious. Fuuma then lifted the boy onto his shoulders and clicked his fingers.  
  
The demon thought he heard Seishirou swore and smirked in triumph.  
  
-- --  
  
Seishirou frowned in annoyance when the demon disappeared along with the harbinger. He would have a hard time getting the boy from now onwards.  
  
Seishirou then looked at the girl and checked her pulse. She was dead. Shrugging slightly, he walked over to the growling beast. It wasn't dead after all, but it was badly injured.  
  
' A couple of broken ribs, I expect.' Seishirou thought dryly. The beast huffed in pain, but managed to stand after a few tries.  
  
Sighing somewhat in exasperation, Seishirou pulled out a single red fuda, bit his finger and wrote a single character on the fuda with his blood.  
  
"Goodbye, Hell Dog." He said as the fuda began to burn itself.  
  
The beast screamed in agony as it began to burn too. After a few minutes, the beast was gone and Seishirou turned back to the girl.  
  
"Now what shall I do with her?" He muttered. The girl was innocent in a way; she wasn't involved in this incident, yet she got killed. Shrugging again, Seishirou lifted her up and released the firewall he had around the area to keep out people (it wouldn't be excellent to have people coming in and seeing a huge beast attacking two kids.).  
  
Taking a last look at the spot where the demon and the harbinger was last seen, Seishirou adjusted the dead body's position upon his shoulder and set off for the girls' school.  
  
-- --  
  
"Ah, Fuuma-san, you have returned."  
  
Fuuma knelt down and gave his greetings to the Demon King.  
  
"I have brought back the harbinger, Akuma-sama." Fuuma said, and laid the unconscious boy on the sofa.  
  
Akuma nodded, "Good job. Was there any hindering in the process?"  
  
Fuuma hesitated before answering, "Yes. Sakurazuka Seishirou summoned a Tsaebkcalb and the harbinger's friend was killed."  
  
Akuma frowned, "Who was the friend?"  
  
"Monou Kotori."  
  
"Ah, his roommate. Did Sakurazuka tell you anything?"  
  
"Yes. He was still...upset over the incident with the previous harbinger."  
  
Akuma looked surprised, "He had not forgot about Subaru-san."  
  
Fuuma nodded, "He set the Tsaebkcalb on Shirou Kamui to prove something..."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"Akuma-sama, Kamui appears to have four wings. Seishirou said that he is a very rare harbinger—a Quadwing, to be exact."  
  
Akuma's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Akuma snapped, "_A Quadwing_?!"  
  
"Yes. I witness those wings myself; a pair of dove wings between the shoulder blades and another pair of bat wings below them." Fuuma answered.  
  
"Then what did Seishirou say about this?" Akuma asked quietly, staring at the unconscious harbinger.  
  
"He said he wanted to use Kamui to fulfill his wishes..." Fuuma said. Akuma was silent for a few moments and Fuuma heard him muttered, "I knew it."  
  
Then, Akuma turned towards Fuuma, "You have done an excellent job, Fuuma. Who knows how much trouble we will have to go through if Seishirou got to Kamui-san first. Now, I shall leave Kamui-san to you and I trust that you will treat him well. Do not make him think bad of Hell, Fuuma."  
  
Fuuma sighed inwardly, knowing all along that this would happen. But he bowed and lifted the harbinger from the sofa.  
  
"I understand, Akuma-sama."  
  
--  
  
Tsuzuka  
  
--  
  
And it's done!!  
  
Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but...I just can't help it!  
  
Anyway, this fic is based on the world in Wish. I will be including characters from X'99 (duh), Cardcaptor Sakura, Clamp Campus Detective, and probably add in a few more from Angelic Layer, Chobits, Tsubasa RC and xxxHolic.  
  
I MIGHT also add in slash...after all, the main characters are from X'99...  
  
And if you are going to ask what was a Quadwing Harbinger, well, that will be explained in the next chapter, although you might get the answer from the term itself...  
  
So...I hope you guys like it in spite of the stupid grammar mistakes I keep on making...  
  
And Finally, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
=====  
  
Next Chapter: Second Move  
  
Kamui awoke and found out about his true identity.  
  
Fuuma was strangely angered by the affection Kamui got from the residents of Hell.  
  
Kamui visit the various lords in Hell and a lot of characters make appearances (Eriol, Tomoyo, Nokuru etc)  
  
Kotori wasn't gone from this fic for good.  
  
And Seishirou was up to no good again.  
  
==== 


End file.
